onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Les plus fort des muguiwara (classemnt svp) et non la force en global puissance agilité ..... N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) août 30, 2013 à 02:44 (UTC) Je n'ai pas compris soi plus claire est n'oublie pas de signé en haut ya une case avec marqué signature Dylaad (discussion) septembre 12, 2013 à 01:41 (UTC) slt :) ct juste pour te dire que pour un vote créer un fil de forum plutot car cela n'a rien a voir avec une page op je supprimerais donc la page bonne soirée septembre 20, 2013 à 16:30 (UTC) Bjour j'ai supprimé ta page car en la renommant je me suis rendu compte que le vote avait été effacé.(désolé..) Puis Gold a apparament supprimé l'autre donc si tu veux faire des sondages mets-les sur le forum comme il l'a dit.Sur ce,je te souhaite une bonne soirée.Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !''' septembre 20, 2013 à 16:33 (UTC) j'ai pas encore debuté l'anime ^^ je regarde que les chapitres octobre 7, 2013 à 11:30 (UTC) au dernier scan sortis :) le 50 enfin si c bien le dernier... ^^ octobre 7, 2013 à 14:59 (UTC) pouvoir très... cheaté je trouve ^^ en gros si j'ai bien pigé il peut controler les titans et les faire attaquer qui il veut ? octobre 7, 2013 à 15:05 (UTC) très bonne question... ca a peut etre un lien avec le titan geant (celui qui ressemble a un singe) etant plus evoluer que ces congenere il a très bien pu les amadouer ou autre chose octobre 7, 2013 à 15:20 (UTC) trop de questions sans reponses x) octobre 7, 2013 à 15:36 (UTC) slt :) bon... comment dire... ta photo de profil fait... très moyen ^^ si tu pouvais la changer sa m'arrangerais merci ^^ décembre 4, 2013 à 17:58 (UTC) Salut à toi, Donc tu as été hacké, j'imagine que c'est réglé, maintenant ? Si tu dis ça par rapport à ton ancienne image, ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu l'as changé tout va bien ! On oublie ça et puis voilà :-). Maintenant, si la personne a toujours ton ancien mot de passe, bah je te conseille juste de le changer x). Merci à toi, décembre 5, 2013 à 15:55 (UTC) If he try to bother you again, I advise you to complain to the Community Central (FR ou EN ?) because he violated the rules of Wikia. Normally, they should react. décembre 5, 2013 à 16:09 (UTC) ok ^^ comme quoi evite de passer ton mdp de ton compte ^^ décembre 5, 2013 à 19:04 (UTC) un wiki francophone existe deja :) http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Mur:John_Trololo décembre 5, 2013 à 21:26 (UTC) ok ^^ PS : signe ! ^^ décembre 5, 2013 à 21:32 (UTC) Haha tu as bien fait, il est vraiment bien ! décembre 5, 2013 à 23:04 (UTC) et bien c pas plus sanguinolant que ca ^^ perso j'aime bien ce manga il est court et attractif enfin ca reste un avis perso ^^ libre a chacun de se former un opinion dessus décembre 15, 2013 à 15:37 (UTC) Non, je ne connais pas. De quoi ça parle ? P.S. : pense à signer la prochaine fois ! :-P Méli-sama (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 19:33 (UTC) Salut tu a l'air d'être un bon fan de One Piece, je te propose d'aller sur mon wiki, avec mon histoire et mon personnage. Le wiki se nomme Wiki One Piece Fiction, si tu veut faire partit de l'histoire marque le sur le sous-forum Voulez vous être dans l'histoire ? Au plaisir de peut être te voir sur mon wiki PS : Je passe une petit publicité pour mes deux camarade MossLuffy et Franky003, qui font eux aussi un Wiki Fiction, avec l'heure histoire... Il y Wiki Les aventures de Sabo de Franky et Wiki One Piece Fanfic de Moss Luffy KiddScrap décembre 19, 2013 à 18:50 (UTC) slt, je pense en effet que c possible ^^ décembre 25, 2013 à 15:19 (UTC)